It wasn't supposed to turn out this way...
by Cirus
Summary: Hey people this is my very very very VERY first serious fic, so please R/R!! PLEEEEEEEASE *note, mature matters (not sex or nuthin like that) you have been warned*


  
Cirus- Hey people, guess what!! I made a serious fic!! No humour at all!  
  
Yamato- Gimme that *grabs it and reads, then falls over laughing*  
  
Cirus *sweatdrops*- If you think that's funny you have a sick mind...  
  
Yamato *grins*I know  
  
Cirus- Um... yeah... now for some A/N... Sora, Taichi and Yamato are all 17 in the beginning of the fic, and since this isn't my first fic, flame all you want cuz I don't care!! Okay, 'nuff of me blabbing, here's da ficcie!!  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
*Taichi*  
  
It wasn't supposed to turn out this way... She wasn't supposed to know... If only that bastard Yamato hadn't opened that big hole in his face... if only she didn't care so much...  
  
*Flashback*  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOLD HER!"  
  
"I had to. She deserved to know."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF POSITION THIS PUTS ME IN? DO YOU   
KNOW WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN?"  
  
"Look if it matters at all, she didn't believe me alright?" I let out a sigh of relief and sent a death glare to Yamato.  
  
"Why does she even have to know? What she doesn't know won't hurt her."   
  
"She's going to find out sooner or later, and you know it." I leaned back in the chair and thought about it. If no one told her, how could she find out? I mean, everyone cheats on someone sometimes, right? I'm not the only one to do it. I looked up at Yamato, who was supposedly my best friend. Ha, that's a laugh, what kind of friend tells your girlfriend your cheating on her?  
  
"She won't find out, not unless anyone tells her." Yamato shook his head and stood up to leave.  
  
"I won't say anything to her again, but when she finds out, and tells the other one, and they BOTH dump you, don't come crying to me, I'll just say I told you so." Yamato walked towards the door of my apartment when suddenly it struck me, why he was trying to ruin my relationship with Sora.  
  
"You just jealous." Yamato turned suddenly and gave me an odd look.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah you heard me, your jealous, jealous that I have TWO girlfriends when you don't even have one!" I stood up; ready to take him on if he tried. But instead he shrugged.  
  
"Whatever, I gotta get going, I have to pick up Takeru from basketball." And with that he walked out the door, leaving me standing there, slightly pissed off. I slumped into a chair and scanned my thoughts, wondering if she ever would find out that I shared my love with another, but decided against it. I knew she would never find out.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
I had never been more wrong in my life...  
  
  
  
*Yamato*  
  
Okay. So I told her. No big deal, she didn't believe me anyways, yet I'm blamed for what happened. Taichi is the one in the wrong, not me; I didn't cheat on her, he did, and she found out on her own... right?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Hey is Sora there?"  
  
"Speaking, Hi Yamato."  
  
"Hey... what's up?"  
  
"Not much, what about you?"  
  
"Nothing... um..."  
  
"What?" Sora's voice was nothing more than an echo in my head as I turned the thought over and over in my mind. Should I tell her? Or shouldn't I... She deserved to know, but it might break her heart if I tell her... "Hello?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry here."  
  
"Yea, um, can you be quick? I'm kind of busy right now..."  
  
"Oh sorry..." 'Oh god, what am I thinking? Of course it'll break her heart, she loves Taichi so much... But she had to know, she deserved to. I took a deep breath and begin to recite what I had been thinking about all day...'  
  
"Sora, I really hate to be the one to tell you this... but Taichi is..." I held my breath, now thinking twice about telling her what I was going to...  
  
"Huh? Taichi? What about him? Is he hurt? Is he okay? Yamato? Come on, Yama, speak to me! What's wrong with Taichi!" It hurt me to tell her what I was about to say. There was love in her voice when she spoke of him, concern for his well-being...  
  
"I saw Taichi kissing another girl in the park..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm really sorry..."  
  
"Yamato that's bull. Taichi wouldn't do that to me, you jerk, don't even talk to me anymore if that's all you have to say!" I heard a click and the dial tone on the other line. I hung up the phone and ran my hair through my hair. Things hadn't gone exactly as planned. Oh well, at least now I got it over with. If she didn't believe me that was her problem.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
See... It's not only my fault... I'm not the only one to blame... I mean... I was only doing what was right... I think...  
  
  
*Taichi*  
  
He told her. There's nothing more to it. If he hadn't told her, then she wouldn't of gotten suspicious. Stupid ass... it's all his fault... it's always his fault...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"TAICHI KAMIYA!"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I'll dump her okay?"  
  
"How could you... how could you do this to me..." Sora looked down, tears streaming down her face. A pang of guilt hit me hard and I instinctively moved forward to comfort her.   
  
"Sora I..." I reached out to put my hand on her shoulder, she slapped it away. I rested it in my pocket and finished my sentence. "I'm sorry..." Sora looked up at, her eyes puffy and red, I hated seeing her like this. Her sad expression quickly turned to an angry one.  
  
"Your sorry? You're SORRY? I TRUSTED YOU! I GOT MAD AT YAMATO FOR TRYING TO TELL ME I..." She buried her face in her hands and began to shake with heart wrenching sobs. I stood up and walked towards the door, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Sora?" Sora didn't even look up; she just motioned for me to leave. I walked out the door, just pausing long enough to hear her last words to me.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya... I loved you with all my heart..."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
  
*Yamato*  
  
I wish I could of done more to help her... There was so much I could of said... so much I could of done, now that I think about it... why didn't I think more... maybe one thing, one word, one movement could of changed this... why is it that people don't think in a time of crisis?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Yamato..."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yeah... it's me..." Sora paused long enough on the other line to sniff a bit I could tell she was crying.  
  
"Um... What's wrong?"  
  
"You were right..." I thought about this a second and it confused me, right about what?  
  
"Um... about what?"  
  
"Taichi..." Suddenly it clicked, Sora had found out about Taichi cheating on her...  
  
"Oh..."   
  
"I just wanted to apologize... for getting mad at you... I should have listened..." It was one of those times where you felt like saying "I told you so." But in this case, I didn't. What Sora needed was someone to talk to right now.  
  
"Don't be sorry, listen, I'll be right over okay?"  
  
"Huh? Okay..."  
  
"Okay, bye." I hung up and pulled on my jacket, and grabbed my car keys. A few minutes later I arrived at the apartments. I walked into the building and down hallways on end until I came to Sora's apartment. The door was open a crack so I walked in.  
  
"Sora?" I looked around to see Sora curled up in a ball flipping through channels. She looked at me, tears still streaming down her face. She wiped her puffy red eyes quickly and put on a very fake smile.  
  
"H-hi Yamato..." She was talking through clenched teeth, probably the only thing that kept her from outright sobbing.  
  
"Hi Sora." I walked over and sat down beside her, and even though it was obvious that she was inches away from breaking down, I asked a stupid question. "You okay?" Sora looked at me and in an instant I knew I had said the wrong thing. A sob caught her in throat and she buried her face in her lap and began sobbing, sad, pain filled sobs.  
  
"He... he never... n... never loved... me... me..." I looked at her, sobbing, and felt such pity for her. I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I wrapped my arms around and rocked back and forth, soothing her.  
  
"Its okay Sora... cry... just let it all out..." Sora clutched my chest and sobbed into it, I just sat there, and holding her, telling her everything would be all right. After a while she stopped and we just sat there, in silence. I rested my head on her soft auburn hair and just held her in silence for a long time. Finally she looked up at me, her crimson eyes meeting my blue ones.  
  
"Thank you Yamato..." I nodded slowly.  
  
"Anytime Sora..." I held her eyes for a long moment before breaking the gaze off and rested my head on her chin again. After a while her deep even breathing told me that she was asleep. I watched her for a long while until my eyelids grew heavy with sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but one thing was on my mind. Sora. I opened my eyes again and looked at her sleeping form. So helpless, so beautiful... she needed someone to love her... someone to comfort her, like I was doing now... I closed my eyes again and settled back into the couch a bit... maybe I would be that person... I smiled to myself and whispered one last thing, which I know she didn't hear.  
  
"I love you Sora..."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
I should of known better than to fall asleep...  
*Flashback*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The sound of someone gagging woke me up. I glanced around the strange surroundings for a few moments before realizing I was still at Sora's. I then realized that Sora wasn't there. Again I heard someone gagging, followed by a thump. I jumped up, fully awake now and ran to where the gagging was coming from, the bathroom.  
  
I ran in to find Sora, unconscious on the floor, her lips red with blood, which was coming from her mouth. Empty bottles of pills were on the floor; I never thought in my entire life that Sora, of all people, would attempt suicide... I slowly backed away from the scene... and ran out of the apartment yelling for help...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The ambulance came... which puts me where I am now... waiting to hear the news on Sora...  
  
*Taichi*  
  
Oh god... what if she dies... what if I never really get the chance to say I'm sorry... Yamato's a wreck. It looks like he's been here all night, waiting to see if she's okay... maybe she never will be okay... maybe she'll never wake up...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Taichi, come quick... It's Yamato."  
  
"Oh... hey... where are you?"  
  
"The hospital... Sora tried to commit suicide..." A jolted up from my position on the floor. Sora? Suicide? It just didn't seem to go together... I stared at the phone for a second and shook my head, it couldn't be.  
  
"No way, why would she do that?"  
  
"Look Taichi, I'm serious, get down here now..." with that Yamato hung up the phone. I sat up and slipped into some clothes and a jacket. I was going down there, whether he was lying or not.  
  
*End Flashback*  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Why couldn't he of been lying... why can't everything just go back to how it used to be...  
  
*Third Person Point of View*  
  
The doctor walked into the room and turned to Yamato, whom he knew had been there since yesterday morning. Yamato didn't bother to look up. He was nearly asleep in his chair.  
  
"Ahem." The doctor said, catching Yamato's attention. Yamato looked up at the grim face of the doctor, but asked anyways.  
  
"Is she okay? Oh god please tell me she's..." Yamato didn't need to finish... He knew what was coming...  
  
*Yamato*  
  
"I'm sorry." I look up into the eyes of the doctor, to make sure he's serious. One things for sure, he certainly isn't joking.  
  
"This is a joke right? Just some sick joke... and I'll walk in there and everything will be okay... right?" My voice sounds different... but then again, how is it supposed to sound when your heart has just been torn in two... I once again look into the eyes of the doctor, wishing, hoping that there's some chance that this is all a dream... that I'll just wake up and Sora will be in my arms... The doctor looks down and shakes his head.   
  
"We did everything we could... I'm so sorry..." My head... it feels like its spinning... I stand up, nothing looks like it supposed to. Somehow, it all just seems... sad... angry... pained... I'm not really thinking... Oh god... Sora... she died... she's dead...  
  
I stand and walk out the door without muttering another word. And now his voice comes. The voice of the person in which I will never... ever forgive comes my way, calling my name.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
*Taichi*  
  
"Yamato?" Yamato stops walking and turns around, he seems to be trying to avoid looking me in the eye.  
  
"What." His voice is blunt; emotionless... he doesn't care about a thing in the world right.  
  
"I... I... this... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" There. I said it. I said how I feel. Yamato finally looks at me... I stare into his eyes. His cold, unforgiving eyes. Before I know it his fist is in my face, and it hurts like hell. I fall onto the ground, and painstakingly and open one eye, just in time to see him walking around a corner. I stand up, I want to chase after him... but maybe its better that I don't follow him... he needs time to think...  
  
*3 years later (Third Person P.O.V.)*  
  
"She wrote this before she died Yamato... it's only now that we find it." Yamato took the small envelope with his name on it and slipped it into his pocket. He looked at Sora's mother and thanked her quietly as he walked out the door.  
  
After Sora died Yamato had become a blunt, emotionless man. Not keeping his feelings bottled up anymore, but actually not feeling them. Taichi had moved on, eventually, getting more girlfriends, meeting new people. But Yamato. Yamato dropped out of school, and stopped doing things altogether. Taichi and Yamato had never spoken since... Taichi knew that Yamato would never forgive him, though he didn't see where he was in the wrong in this situation.  
  
Yamato sat down on a park bench and opened the envelope. Inside was a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and began to read...  
  
Yamato...  
  
Thank you, thank you for everything. What you did, what anybody does isn't going to stop me from what I'm going to do, but still, I just wanted to let you know one thing before I go...  
  
I heard you tonight...  
  
And I love you too...  
  
  
All my Love  
Sora Takenouchi  
  
Yamato slipped the note into his pocket and rested his head on his hands... he didn't want the people walking by to know...  
  
  
To know that he was crying...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Cirus- Okay, it's done, pleeeeease review!! Please please pleeeeeease! I   
  
wanna know how crappy I am!!  
  
Yamato- Your very crappy, just so you know  
  
Cirus- I didn't ask for your opinion... now shaddup... okay well anyways, theres gotta be SOMETHING running through your mind, so please review!! JA NE MINNA!!  
  
=====CirUs=====  
  
  
  
  



End file.
